Demons Cross
by freezedrive
Summary: Summery: Hinata’s mind switches with Kiyo’s right when he is about to die thus resulting in Hinata’s mind dieing and Kiyo having to live as Hinata Hyuuga. Hinata/kiyo x Naruto Not Yaoi on haitus
1. Prolougue

Demon's Removal prologue

Kiyo was devastated Megumi had died his love and life had died. He was on his way to propose to Megumi when Megumi's drunken admirer crazily came and stabbed Megumi in the heart saying that if he couldn't have anybody could. He and Megumi had been a couple long after the battle for mamodo king and all the fan boys of Megumi were devastated but not stupid most of them had lives and girlfriends except for one who was obsessed with Megumi so much that when he failed to kill Kiyo he went after Megumi. Kiyo took the man twisted his arm and made him scream in pain before he turned the guy in to the police. Then he went to Megumi "Megumi are you okay?" "well cough other then dieng I feel fine" and Kiyo remembered the last spell Tia learned "this potion can heal any wound no matter how severe drink it" "sure" and she drunk it down and the obsessed guy saw this and went into rage and punched the officer that had him out took a gun and shot Kiyo but the strangest thing happened Kiyo glowed and when he was shot he said "w-w-w-w-where am I" and those were his last words… well in this world anyway. And then he shot Megumi in the heart (relax Megumi's just going to be in the hospital)


	2. Chapter 1

Demons Removal chapter 1

"Well?" she asked "Kiyo I presume?" "yeah how'd you know" "it was a powerful ninjutsu that was supposed to have switched you and a ninja from this world for 10 seconds but your body died before we could get her back" "her wait I'm a girl ??!!??!?!!??!" "yes Hinata Hyuuga and if my hunch is correct you are stuck as her forever" "well at least Megumi is alive" "yes well I believe in prefer to keep everyone from becoming suspicious you have to go to the Hyuuga compound your father and cousin will take you" "hai hokage-sama" said Neji and Hiashi. "Sooo basically this body is from a respected clan of some sort?" "yes how did you know?" asked a surprised Hiashi "simple the rookie of the year plaque says Neji Hyuuga and they said to take me to the HYUUGA compound" "yes" "the only question is what are you respected for"

"We are respected for our taijutsu and our bloodline which you now possess" "what does it do?" "is basically allows you to see the chakara flow of nearly all living beings but those are legendary Hyuuga that you can't compare to" "byukagen" and instead of veins popping Kiyo's byukagen just formed a pupil in each eye making her look normal. "How did you do that and that is not the correct way to use byukagen" "really then how come I can do this" and Kiyo just punched the air about ten feet from the tree and the tree got a fist mark in it. "…" "you just unlocked that stage of byukagen that only grandmasters can do" "okay" on their way back to the Hyuuga compound they met with Naruto "hi Hinata" and Kiyo blushed thinking "why am I blushing" before she fainted (yes since Kiyo is in a girl body she will be a girl) "Hinata" when Kiyo woke up she was in a room filled with white-eyed people "what happened?" "it seems even thought Hinata's mind is gone her soul stayed in her body so basically you have a crush on Naruto" and Kiyo blushed at the mention and then she said "that big of a crush eh?" she then said "now what" "we'll normally we would train you here but you will be taught the basics by Neji and we shall let you be" and so Neji and Kiyo went out to the training grounds "so what are the basics?" "Activate the byukagen" and once more her eyes formed pupils and she could see dots around Neji's body. "Neji what are those dots around your systems?" "Those are pressure points all you have to do is hit them" and they practiced with it for an hour then Neji taught her both his and Hinata's ultimate defenses. "alright that is all but remember I may be a prodigy but you are the current heir of this clan and can kill me if you really wanted to or if in a bad mood give me a really bad headache" "how?" "A cursed seal that all branch members have" "really I thought that chakara was some sort of special super bloodline thing but if it isn't..." and Kiyo literally took the seal right of Neji's forehead and Neji's eyes widened 3 sizes and fainted. "Ummm is there a doctor in the house?" and soon Neji woke up in his room with the elders and Kiyo assembled. "you took the seal off without much effort you must not do this for the branch members need to be put in line" "here are the hand seals for the seals if you do not put the seal back we will kill Neji" and so she obeyed but using her super smart brain she redid them to create a mind reader seal and activated it. "Alright Neji this seal only looks the same I want you to pretend your in pain when I do it" she said telepathically and she did the seal and Neji acted as if in pain and the elders were satisfied. "Thank gods and Naruto is an idiot" said a tape recorder Hanabi activated "what did you say" and the elders plus Hiashi ran and activated the "Hanabi did something stupid again" alarm just made for cases like this… and lets just say Kiyo learned about his temper that day. After that little incident Hanabi got the crud beat out her by Kiyo. "This is one Hinata I am going have to avoid angering" said Hanabi. After that chaos Kiyo discovered she was supposed to meet with team 8 and she met with Kiba and Shino and asked what they wee supposed to do "well Hinata" said Kurenai "we are supposed transport this local lord to his destination" and the lord looked at Hinata and said "what's with the weird eyes" and Kiyo knowing this might upset him activated her byukagen making her look normal. "thank you" and if you were a guy and looked at Hinata you would fall in love at first sight if she didn't have the heavy coat on and so the journey began and on on the way Kiba heard something. "Hinata were being followed" "I know I've been monitoring them for a few minutes now" "what but your byukagen isn't active" "why do you think my eyes look normal without a henge" and Kiba's eyes widened and the ninja then came out after getting bugged by Shino was a few sound ninjas that were trying to get the diamond that the lord that was supposed to be able to copy any bloodline by scanning someone with the same bloodline. "Now for a new move" "Zaker" and like Zatch's attack a wave of chakara moved like lightning and electrocuted the three sound ninjas. "Now then it's getting pretty hot out here" and she took her jacket off, instantly the guys drooled looking at her. "Hinata are you okay you seem different" asked Kurenai. "I'll tell you later right now let's transport the lord okay?" and the transport continued as normal. And the lord asked "would you Hinata mind being my wife" "YES!!!!" and the lord was crushed. And so team 8 went back to Kahona and was automatically greeted by team 7. "Hinata whoa since when did Hinata get so hot" and Kiyo metabolized. "th-th-thanks Naruto-kun" said Kiyo as she realized she had taken her coat off and hadn't put it back on. And Kiyo fought the urge to faint and kissed Naruto on the cheek and made him blush "see you later Naruto-kun" and everybody thought she had finally gotten some nerve when she fell in his arms unconscious. "Hinata HINATA" and everybody else thought "darn" after the brief mission she reported to Sandimine "ah Kiyo" "hokage-sama her name is" "actually he's correct the experiment with Hinata caused me to be stuck in her body because she was in mine when it died" "died?" "Yeah but the more I stay in here the more Hinata-like I become" "so basically that battle genius we were monitoring is in Hinata" "battle genius I wouldn't go that far." Said a bashful Kiyo "yeah right you surpass Shikamaru in intelligence" and Kiyo blushed and twiddled her fingers. "yep the more Hinata like she becomes" "well now what do I do?" she asked "have some free time of course" and so she left but had nothing to do her training ground was booked by Hiashi and Neji, Kiba was training along with Shino, and Kurenai was out with Asuma. So she remembered about Shikamaru and decided to visit the go salon. During her visit she had won money from the champions enough to rebuild the compound 100 times over. "Oy Hinata" said a visiting Shikamaru "your smarter than you look mind if I play" sure said Kiyo and it was a game to remember but the owner kicked them out for playing so long. And so Shikamaru being the polite man he is walks Kiyo home but one problem his mother caught them "Shikamaru I don't believe it you not only got a girl but the Hyuuga heiress oh I'm going to have Hyuuga grandkids" and Kiyo being Hinata like as she is blushed "oy mom she played a game of go with me and it came to a draw I'm just walking her home" "what so no wonder you like her she's intelligent" and Kiyo just fainted. "Mom you just embarrassed her she's very shy so don't do that to her please" "okay but I am going to tell the entire neighborhood about this" "no mom wait!"" What a drag" so Shikamaru picked up Kiyo and carried her home. When Kiyo woke up Neji and Hiashi looked at her. "Yes?" "So your mind combined with Hinata's soul makes you like intelligent guys" and Kiyo wasn't fazed at all "no and I think it's time to try a new move" and Hiashi and Neji were thinking the exact same thing: uh oh. "Hyuuga grandmaster original ninjutsu move, THUNDER DRAGON!!" and Kiyo made thunder clouds appear inside and the lighting all came together to form a huge dragon not unlike Zatch's baozakerga. "Now Hinata it was just a joke" and now serving fried chicken A.K.A. Hiashi and Neji Hyuuga. "All I wanted was a game of go" she sighed and she put them in the healing ward. "By the way could you write on a scroll how you did that move?" "I already have along with all my super cool moves" and Kiyo just went to bed. The next day she went to the training grounds. "ahh Hinata, I have been looking for you because Shino and Kiba I recommended for the chuunin exams along with you" "great Hinata lets go enter right now" and the kids went to get their entry forms in. "hold up guys There is an illusion on the second floor" "Its probably just part of the test" "uhh guys I have a bad memory but did we do the tree-walking exercise" "yeah" "then were going to avoid it come on lets climb to the third floor thought that window" "Shino are you up to this" "hai Hinata" and they finally made it up through the window just as the others were. And they were having trouble getting their applications in. "mister jonin sir" Kiyo said to the two boys at the entrance "can we get our exams in now" and the two boys proofed to jonins with their jaws dropped along with all the other genin. "Not even a jonin could see thought a henge like it was an illusion" "you were henged?" and everybody just fell over. After that they went home. The next day they came into the conference room where Naruto made his outburst and Kiyo thought "typical Naruto-kun" muttered a blushing Kiyo and the usual happened except when those sound guys tried to attack Kabuto they ended up getting fried. "I'm Kabuto I know the ins and outs of this exam" "excuse me then" said Sasuke can you tell me about Gaara of the sand, rock lee, and Hyuuga Hinata. He told the usual about Gaara and lee but when he got to Hinata. "there isn't much more except there is a rumor going around that Hinata is at the grandmaster level of her clan and that she's dating Shikamaru but I know at least the dating part probably isn't true" and the exam started. During the written exam she told early on to Naruto the answers through his mind "Hinata how you are doing that?" "remember the kiss I gave you last weak well it's a mind seal now Sasuke and Sakura from your team are fine as for me I have all the answers in my head" and so this time Naruto passed with flying colors along with a few others. "Congratulations you all pass" just then Mitsirashi Anko burst through "alright maggots follow me to the second part of the exam" and they went to the second part of the exam. "Alright maggot's blah blah blah" and Kiyo was thinking: maggots she sounds like a military officer wait I forgot she is one. And Kiyo was told everything by Kiba and Shino. "Alright begin" and everyone went into the forest. "alright" said Shino "Hinata you seem to be the best at scouting competition so a little byukagen action please" "gladly" and Kiyo scanned thought all the genin and turned her byukagen off "we got a few "thousand rain" users along with a team of clone users and that sand team has a puppet user a wind user and a demon vessel" "did you say demon vessel" "yeah I believe a sand demon due to the name of his village." "our own genin I don't believe I need to brief us on but, what the" "what is it" "we have criminal on the loose Orochimaru is here" "who" "Orochimaru was once one Kahona's best ninjas but turns out all he wants is knowledge" "if he just wanted knowledge why did he go bad?" "He wants the Sharingan" "why?" "easy Shino you know about Kakashi the copy ninja" "yeah" "well what I've gathered he uses the Sharingan, the same bloodline that Sasuke has if I'm correct team 7's in trouble" "well good riddance" "come on lets get a scroll from those guys" said Kiba and Shino and Kiba wiped out a sound team and got there scroll. "why didn't I get to go?" asked Kiyo "easy if the rumors about you being a grandmaster are true then you're our juggernaut, are secret weapon we don't need you revealing you skills" "fine lets get Orochimaru while were at it" said Kiyo and they were on there way when they bumped into the sand siblings taking out the same ninja as in the series "now die sand-" "PIERCING FANG" and Kiba just drilled through the sand and got the ninja out "whoa Gaara no killing " and Gaara started to get the bloodlust until Kiyo came up behind Gaara with a huge fox summon "oh yeah when I put the seal on Naruto I didn't faint because of the crush the fox inside Naruto let me sign his summoning contract" and Garra farted and the sand siblings ran like chickens. "You mist guys just be glad he didn't kill ya" and the sand sibling came back with Shukaku out… well until it turned out the fox was bigger and Shukaku retreated the mist guys gave the sand guys the scroll and ran. "Is that all kitten" "yeah Kyuubi you can go" and Kyuubi went back to Naruto's stomach.

"that's funny I felt like half my chakara just left me for a second" "maybe its just your fear" said Sakura "oy that's probably it dope" and team 7 were fighting Orochimaru and Orochimaru bit Sasuke only to get zapped by Kiyo bugged by Shino and gatsuunga'd by Kiba "you were right Hinata he is after Sasuke" "a Hyuuga?" "yeah Orochimaru" "you know of my plans can't have that now can we?" and Orochimaru bit Kiyo but the seal didn't form and Orochimaru got himself electrocuted "sorry I built up an immunity to seals and you just formed my vaccine and cure to your seal" and making sure Shino made him unable to do jutsu she cured and vaccinated Sasuke. "Nooo my seal" "don't bother he's immune now so you can't get his body" and Orochimaru used the last of his chakara to get away and replenish it. "So the Hyuuga has foiled my plans for now but fortunately my old Subordinate I put Sharingan in years ago in case this happened by now it should be as if she is a real Uchia and she doesn't even know it" and Orochimaru found Anko looking for him "Anko you're coming with me." "never I followed you once and I'm not ahh" and she didn't finish her sentence because Orochimaru used his snakes to wrap around her and slam her into a tree and started using his snakes as fists until Anko blacked out. Then the other jonin came "Orochimaru what are you doing?" "taking my new vessel back" and Anko woke up tied up and she saw herself being carried away and her friends said "let her go you freak we thought you were after the Sharingan" "I am, years ago when I first found Anko I killed 2 normal Uchia members that was supposed to be executed and took his eyes and surgically put them inside of Anko and Kurenai but I redid there memories so they never knew" "Kurenai was a failure her Sharingan has no tadpole marks so its as if there her natural eyes Anko activated her Sharingan once but only I could see it in fact this isn't her true appearance" and Orochimaru took his illusion off and they saw a beautiful maiden with Anko's clothing that was scared for the first time in years "great next Anko could be a princess that you kidnapped" said Genma and Hayate (finally you know who they are).

"Actually yes she's the long-lost heir to fire country's royal throne" "Orochimaru you're sick you know that" and the jonin fought Orochimaru. But Orochimaru just used his snakes to crush their ribs and Anko yells "Genma Hayate" and Orochimaru took her away

meanwhile Kiyo and her team managed to get Orochimaru dropped scroll and give it to team 7. "well then all that's left is to get rid of Orochimaru's seal he put on Naruto" and she did "he should wake up soon the towers that way Sasuke and before you go into how I got so strong or you could handle yourself let me tell if I didn't interfere you would have a cursed seal that if left alone would consume your chakara and make you evil and in a few months and let Orochimaru steal you body. And Sasuke just stood there in shock. "Thanks then" and team 8 went to the tower. After that the preliminaries began and here are the match-ups

Shikamaru vs. Temari

Hinata vs. Gaara

Lee vs. Chouji

Ino vs. Sakura

Neji vs. Akuma

Tenten vs. Kabuto (he didn't quit this time)

Well this is only the first chapter so stay tuned, sorry about any randomness I have caused


End file.
